


This uniform sucks

by ThisIsAnna47



Series: 28 days of fanfic [25]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, Lena’s a useless lesbian, uniforms suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsAnna47/pseuds/ThisIsAnna47
Summary: All girls catholic school au!Uniforms suck when then don’t fit right. When they don’t fit right accidents are going to happen especially when you as clumsy as Kara Danvers.





	This uniform sucks

Kara loved the school environment. She liked learning, not having boys around and she liked being around her friends all the time. The one thing she didn’t like was the uniform. It looked like a potato sack on her. Even though the dress was designed to give her a figure of sorts it didn’t. It was uncomfortable and somehow way to short yet the same dress on her sister was a good length. Kara didn’t understand it. 

She was running late, again. Kara was running to try and get to class and not be ridiculously late. The next thing she knew her face was on the concrete and her ass was out. Stupid uniforms. The one day she doesn’t wear bike pants under her dress. Typical. She stayed on the ground rolling onto her back and tucking the skirt of her dress between her legs in an attempt to be modest, not that it mattered now. 

————

Lena didn’t really like school. She knew everything they were trying to teach her. The only reason she didn’t graduate early was because of Sam, her best friend. They’d been friends for what seemed like forever, in reality it was only about two years but the two were inseparable. They were the two girls that had rumours going around that they were dating, you know typical all girl catholic school stuff. 

She didn’t hate uniform but she didn’t like it either. It didn’t sit right in her body as she actually had hips unlike a lot of the other girls at her school. The band that was supposed to sit at her hips rode up to sit around her waist and it gaped between the buttons on the front which wasn’t the most flattering look but she was grateful that she at least had a figure. She had to admit that the hem line was a tad shorter than it was supposed to be but that was where the fun was. 

Lena was late to class but Ms Grant liked her enough to let it slide. She was walking to class when she saw a blonde girl trip and fall. Then she saw it. A toned ass revealed from beneath the dress and Lena was paralysed.

“Go help her,” said Sam with a nudge. Lena stood there gaping watching as the girl rolled over eyes shut tight trying to erase the embarrassment that she had just endured. Sam hit Lena with her bible muttering to herself as she went over to help the girl. 

Lena stood shocked. The girls eyes opened and bright blue eyes were revealed. The girls glasses were worse for wear and one of the lenses had cracked. Lena saw Sam help the girl up. Lena made her way over to her friend and the beautiful girl. 

“Are you alright that was, um quite the fall,” 

“I’m okay just a little embarrassed is all,” said the blonde girl as she adjusted her glasses. The light blush in her face was very endearing. Blue met green and Lena had never felt so gay in her life.

Sam stood watching the other look at each other and it was bordering on eye fucking and Sam decided to break it up.

“I’m Sam and this useless piece of shit is Lena,” 

“I’m Kara,”

“It’s nice to meet you Kara,” stuttered Lena. 

“I’ll see you guys around I’m like really late for class,”

“We’ll see you around,” said Sam as she and Lena waved at the blonde. “You’re such a fucking useless lesbian,”

**Author's Note:**

> The uniform here is inspired by the one I wore in high school which fucking sucked ya botch was too thiccc for it but alas I never have to touch it again with a 50 foot pole.
> 
> Anyways I hope y’all enjoyed this!


End file.
